An Understanding
by Patrona D. Kingston
Summary: Harry has to stay behind after class, time in which Harry and Professor Snape come to an understanding.


**Author's Note: Ok mon amis. All my friends thought this was kinda disturbing, but what the heck. I like it! And I hope you, the reader, do too. I always imagined Snape as a pedophile.^_^ And um.yeah..**  
  
An Understanding  
  
"I will see you after class, Potter."  
  
Snape looked down his crooked nose first at Harry, than at the contents of his cauldron, than back at Harry.  
  
"This is.despicable." Snape tapped the edge of Harry's cauldron with his wand, making the potion Harry had worked so hard on over the last hour and a half disappear.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. "But, Professor."  
  
"No but's, Potter." Snape said as he walked away to go inspect Neville's potion.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "I really do hate him, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron replied.  
  
"That was really unfair, you know." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"He's really an asshole."  
  
"Yeah, I get it!"  
  
"I could really."  
  
"Harry, shut up!"  
  
Harry looked down into his empty cauldron. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione leaned over her desk to look at Harry. "Don't worry about it. It will all be over soon."  
  
"Not soon enough." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed in agreement, and Ron nodded.  
  
Harry looked around the classroom. The Slytherins were laughing at him in the far back corner, and Neville was shaking so badly from fear, Harry was afraid they might have to take him up to the hospital wing.  
  
*****  
  
The bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Everyone packed up their books and filed out of the dungeon that was their potions classroom, while Harry stayed behind. Hermione turned back and gave him and encouraging smile and Ron mouthed "Good luck mate," before they left.  
  
Than they were gone, and Harry was alone.  
  
"In my office, Potter."  
  
Snape got up from behind his desk and slipped through the doorway into his the room the adjoined the potions classroom. Harry followed, silently.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Snape gestured to an old armchair next to a table on which were an odd assortment of bottles and beakers. Harry wondered what the contents of those were, but decided he didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
Snape closed the door behind him. Oh shit. Harry thought. He was a bit afraid, but determined not to show it. He thought back to the only other time he had been in this office, in his second year. It didn't look much different, except for a few more bookshelves, and a couple of spider webs here and there.  
  
"Your father would be disappointed, Potter." Harry looked up, his eyes wide. Snape turned back to face him. "You're actually not failing my class."  
  
Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Maybe that isn't the best way to go about this.Alright, Potter. Do you know why I always single you out in class?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's because I know you can do better."  
  
Harry stared at him silently.  
  
"I don't actually hate you, Potter. I'm trying to help you." Snape crossed the room and sat down in a couch opposite Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, not able to look into Snape's emotionless black eyes.  
  
"Why?" Harry said, more to himself than to Snape.  
  
Snape placed two fingers under Harry's chin and lifted his face up.  
  
Snape said nothing, but leaned forward and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry was stunned. He pulled back and stared astonishingly at Snape. Snape quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was completely out of line. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, than got up and walked over to Snape. "It's alright."  
  
Snape turned around and looked at Harry. "No, it was not alright."  
  
Harry ignored him. "I was just a bit shocked, that's all." Harry placed a hand on Snape's shoulder and gently turned him, so they were facing each other. "Let's sit."  
  
Snape nodded and sat back down and Harry sat next to him.  
  
Snape choked. "I only pretend to favor the Slytherins. Especially Malfoy, because I know if I don't his father will think something is up, and I don't need Lucius stopping by for one of his little 'visits.'"  
  
Harry shuddered. He could imagine what those were like.  
  
"Are you cold? Here, take this." Snape took his cloak off and placed it around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Snape looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry looked back. Snape could not control himself. He kissed Harry again, but this time, Harry did not pull back. He returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Snape's neck. Snape cautiously placed a hand on the small of Harry's back. He placed his other hand on the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry's muscles tensed under Snape's fingertips. Snape suddenly pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't. It's not right."  
  
Harry tried not to look disappointed. He nodded. "I understand."  
  
Harry got up and removed Snape's cloak from his shoulders, placing it over the arm of the couch. He looked back at Snape for a moment, than left.  
  
"I understand completely."  
  
-fin- 


End file.
